


The Only One I Care Enough to Hurt About

by ThunderThighsMish (Voib)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Winchester is Forgetful, Light Angst, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, Writer Castiel (Supernatural), Writers of Destiel Discord Promptus Exchangarama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/ThunderThighsMish
Summary: Dean's forgetting something...If only he knew what it was.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: Promptus Exchangarama





	The Only One I Care Enough to Hurt About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CR Noble (erudite12)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/gifts).



> This was written for the Writers of Destiel Discord server for the wonderful [CR Noble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble) who is an awesome writer. I'd suggest reading [The Quest for the Demon King's Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921372/chapters/42315227). It's awesome. 
> 
> This fic was roughly based on the Bread song "Baby I'm-A Want You," but quite loosely. Cassie wanted a fic with someone forgetting that it was Valentine's Day (which I'm usually the person to do so), and so I tried my best. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day from yours truly 💌

Dean had gotten used to the festive commotion of his birthday, ending January with a bang, before he didn’t have to worry about much until St. Patrick’s Day. Between his inevitable getting older and green beer, there was a large chuck of nothingness.

It made sense why people got more depressed in the beginning of the year, between failing to accomplish a New Year’s resolution and the terrible, persistent weather that made seasonal depression act up, it was strange why someone hadn’t come up with a holiday to combat the winter blues.

Oh well.

Only this year, Dean was lucky enough to be able to spend The Thaw with none other than Cas, his best friend and brand-new boyfriend. Other than a date every weekend, they weren’t very lovey-dovey people.

Or, at least, Dean wasn’t.

(That was probably his first mistake.)

And so Dean went along like usual, working late at Winchester Restorations to save up vacation days, getting home late, and trying his best not to fall asleep while eating cold chicken out of the fridge. He’d then slip into bed with an already sleeping Cas, hold him close and cherish the warmth of his presence. The alarm was always set for 6:00am, so Dean usually left before Cas even woke up.

He dragged ass in the shop, guzzling coffee and trying not to let his sleep deprivation get him smashed under a car. After he spent part of the day in the shop of the garage, he’d head up the short staircase to the office where he’d get another, larger cup of coffee and start working on paperwork.

He stared at a picture of a catalytic converter, yawned once, and promptly fell asleep on the pile of forms strewn across the desk.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he woke up to Garth’s leering and a hand on his shoulder.

“ _Fuck_. We talked about this, Garth,” he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

“I know, but you just looked so peaceful when you sleep and I didn’t want to disturb you,” the man said innocently, like it wasn’t creepier to strongly grasp someone’s shoulder when they’re dreaming of the tooth fairy.

“Whatever, man. What time is it?”

“Around 7:30 or so. You should head home. Cas probably misses you, ya know.” He gave another well-meaning-but-terrifying smile.

Another yawn wracked through Dean, interrupting what he was about to say, so he gave Garth a dismissive wave, letting that mechanic slip out the door.

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket, pulled up Cas’ contact, and started typing.

_**Gonna head home early 2nite. Time for something i’ve been missing all week:** _

**_SLEEP!_ **

Shoving his phone into his pocket, Dean attempted to straighten up the papers on his desk, organizing them into more manageable piles. Make sure that everything was secure, he locked the door to the office and told Benny and Garth to lock up the shop later that night.

The short drive home was dismal, with the traffic lights blurring through the rain-wet front window of the Impala. Dean pulled into the driveway, parking the classic car in the carport he’d specially built for her.

A warm glow from the living room streamed through the curtains, and Dean could see Cas’ form moving around behind them. Curious, Dean was quick to unlock the front door.

Pulling off his greasy work boots, Dean was placing them on the show rack when he noticed the note. In Cas’ scrawling handwriting was a note taped to the wall above the rack.

_**Dean—** _

**_Dinner is on the stove, and I’m in the room with a surprise._ **

**_Don’t be late to the party._ **

Dean laughed at the mysteriousness of the note, before entering the kitchen and getting himself a bowl of the baked potato soup that Cas had made. He enjoyed the bowl while scrolling through the news on his phone.

Finally, the opening notes of a song drifted from the living room, quietly at first. They began were then accompanied by a smooth voice.

_Baby, I'm-a want you_

_Baby, I'm-a need you_

_You the only one I care enough to hurt about_

_Maybe I'm-a crazy_

_But I just can't live without_

Dean hummed along to the familiar tune, remembering how they both decided one night when they were drunk and ‘just friends’ that the Bread song would be theirs. Only, they didn’t realize how much they were both telling the truth.

_Your lovin' and affection_

_Givin' me direction_

_Like a guiding light to help me through a darkest hour_

_Lately I'm a-prayin'_

_That you'll always be a-stayin' beside me_

Another, deeper voice joined the harmony, and Dean followed the song to its source, where a vinyl record was spinning. He went in search of Cas, and found the man fiddling with rose petals on their duvet while distractedly singing along with the song.

The rose petal heart on the covers were accompanied by a small bouquet of vibrant roses, a bottle of wine chilling on the dresser, and Netflix queued up on the TV.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean.”

Dean’s heart sank a little. That explained why Garth was being especially strange today, and why Benny had given him such an apprehensive look when he had insisted on working his full hours today. He’d literally forgotten about Valentine’s day, neglected to get anything for Cas, and had been working _much_ too hard the past few weeks to not have anything to show for it.

He felt horrible, and now Cas was going to hate him for it.

“Sweetheart? I know you forgot about Valentine’s Day, so I figured that I would remind you. After how much you’ve been working to support us, it’s ok that you forgot one day. We have the rest of our lives to celebrate, and the chocolates that they sell contribute to deforestation in West Africa,” he said matter-of-factly.

“God, I’m so sorry that I couldn’t even remember what day it was. Fuck, I’m an _idiot_.”

“Dean, you are nowhere near an idiot—you’re just sleep deprived. Change your clothes and let's get to bed.”

“But what about the—”

“No ‘buts’. You need sleep, and we can celebrate tomorrow with a real dinner at a nice restaurant.”

Dean sighed but complied with Cas’ instructions, changing into some clean boxers and out of his greasy cover-alls while Cas cleaned up the rose petals and put the wine back in the fridge.

Slipping into bed, Dean knew that Cas only wanted the best for him before drifting off into a dreamless sleep while being held in strong arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
